


Silence

by firemblem



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firemblem/pseuds/firemblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes it better when Liam shuts up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know i wrote this a long time ago when i really enjoyed hate fics (actually that hasn't changed) 
> 
> there's also a part two coming!
> 
> originally posted on my tumblr: lustlouis

Louis was not a fan of Liam Payne. No, not at all.

Perhaps it had started during the X Factor.

Liam seemed nice enough, and Louis was constantly thinking what it’d be like to touch his hair because it always looked so soft. And he could sing, yeah, like really sing. Even now, Louis still feels the back of his neck prickle every time the younger boy sings in the sexy falsetto he's perfected over the years.

Scratch that, there was nothing sexy about Liam.

Definitely not.

Because God, the guy could be such a prick. Louis still remembers the time Harry and he were fooling around backstage on the grand piano. It had been a few minutes (which was better than a few seconds, at least) before their Viva La Vida performance and Louis may or may not have been banging on the keys a little too noisily. Of course, Liam immediately came bounding in a telling them off on how they were being immature and how he was trying to focus and—

Louis doesn’t remember because he had ignored the rest of it. Liam talked way too much, it had always been that way.

During the interviews they’d be close to fine, only baring tight-lipped smiles if they had to sit next to each other. Unfortunately, today was one of those days.

Louis was making a significant effort not to let their knees knock against one another, trying not to let the side of his thigh press into his. Which was horribly difficult, considering that they were all sitting on the world’s tiniest couch.

“What can you say about all these rumors going around?” the interviewer asks.

Louis sinks back into the couch.

 _The people coming up with them can go fuck themselves,_ he thinks, but refrains from opening his mouth.

“Well the public can think what they want, but you can’t trust everything that—,”

“For God’s sake,” Louis mutters just loudly enough to make Liam pause midsentence. He moves forward on the couch again, squirming, unable to find a comfortable position without being practically on top of Liam or fall off the edge.

“Anyway,” Liam says after looking sharply at Louis for a brief moment.

Liam continues to blabber, and Louis rolls his eyes.

He’s looking at the side of Liam’s face now, while it’s turned toward the interviewer. His lips are pink, moving at a mile a minute and slightly wet. Every once in a while his tongue pokes out and Louis has to lick his own mouth because it suddenly feels very dry.

His face, or the side of his face whatever, is much more pleasing to look at when Louis’s tuning him out. Even though Liam had shaved his locks of ages ago, Louis still wants to touch his hair. He wants to know how it would feel, if it would tickle his palms—

“Thanks for coming boys!” the interviewer wraps up.

Louis immediately jumps up from the couch, dusts the invisible dirt off his pants and makes an abrupt exit out the studio. Yes, it was rude, but he needs to breathe.

And get a grip on reality.

And the reality is that he  _hates_  Liam.

\- — -

                Louis rushes into the tourbus before the others and managers can even catch up. He barrels into the bunk room and lands face flat on the mattress. He lays there trying to catch his breath for a while, until he remembers to lock the door. He gets up, and almost the second he’s on his feet again, the door flies open.

                Maybe Louis wouldn’t feel the need to storm out of the room if it was Niall or Zayn or Harry. But it wasn’t, of course it wasn’t.

It was  _Liam._

“Mate, where you going so fast?” Liam asks before Louis can brush right past him. "And why are you all sweaty?" He continues, eyes flicking to Louis's shirt where its sticking to his stomach.

Louis steps backs for a moment only to give the younger boy a glare, before attempting to walk by him again.

But this time Liam blocks him, placing an arm between himself and the wooden frame of the bunk behind Louis. His hand is splayed right next to Louis’s face, fingers just inches grazing the skin on his cheek.

Louis feels trapped, the wood against his back, a Liam's broad figure in front on him. He tries not to stare at the muscles in Liam's arm and how they're clenched, his bicep looking even larger than usually. Louis doesn’t like it; it only pisses him off more.

“Seriously you have got to stop acting so irritated, people are going to think—,"

“God Liam, I honestly don’t give a shit, I thought that much was obvious,” Louis finally says, effectively cutting him off. Liam looks appalled for a mere second, before composing his face again.

“Will you move now?” Louis complains, eyes steely with warning.

“No, just listen to me for a sec.”

“No—for fuck’s sake—move!” Louis’s hands fly to Liam’s chest, shoving him back so hard that Liam’s spine collides with the wall a few feet behind him. Usually Liam isn't pushed around as easily, especially by not Louis who is significantly smaller.

Louis is still right there in front of him, he seems to have forgotten to let go. His fingers are still digging into the fabric of Liam’s shirt, and he can feel the younger boy's warm breath on his cheeks.

They’re practically nose to nose, both huffing heavily. Liam’s face is red now, his brown eyes staring into Louis’s blue ones. They're both waiting for something. 

A few seconds later, Louis digs his fingers deeper into Liam’s shirt, so that his nails are practically sinking into his hard chest. All what he feels is anger, anger is what he feels when he slams Liam back further into the wall, anger when he falls forward and crashes his lips to Liam’s with a single, harsh movement.

Liam can’t register anything but shock, and his lips are frozen against the older boys. Louis’s about to pull back, about to sprint out of the room mortified by his own actions, but then Liam responds.

His hands grip tightly onto Louis’s hips, willing them to come closer.

Louis’s lips are hot, hotter than the burning, twisting feeling of rage within his stomach. He presses further into Liam, and lets his tongue push into the boy’s mouth.

Liam can feel his hips itching to jerk up, but he pulls back before it can happen.

“What—what are we doing?” he squeaks, breathless.

“Has anyone ever told you,” Louis starts, feeling frustrated as ever. “To shut the fuck up?”

Liam is silent.

Louis takes the opportunity to kiss him again, this time deeper, and Liam kisses him back with as much fervor, trying to keep up with the wild movements of Louis's tongue licking his entire mouth.

“I hate it when you talk,” Louis murmurs against his lips, before biting on his plump lower one. “This is better.”

Eventually Liam pulls back once again, needing to catch his breath because his head is spinning and he’s never kissed a boy before; he's never thought about kissing _Louis_ of all people before. 

Louis looks at him curiously for a moment, before letting his hands drop. He takes a step back, then another step in the direction of the door.

“I thought you hated me?” Liam thinks out loud, blinking rapidly like he can’t believe what had happened.

Louis lets out a throaty laugh from next to the door, and Liam can’t help but find it really hot. He’s always liked the rasp in the older boy’s voice, but now its a tad rougher than usual.

“I do, don’t worry,” Louis confirms, about to exit.

Liam’s heart stings just a bit, and he looks down at his fingers, which are awkwardly intertwined with themselves.

“But you’re fit as fuck, and it’s not my fault I can’t keep my hands away.”

Liam looks back up at the door, but Louis is already gone.

 


End file.
